Revival Of The Uchiha
by driftingstar
Summary: “Neji,” he spoke with a steady and serious tone, “will you help me revive my clan?” At age twelve, Sasuke’s ambitions were to revive his clan. Now at age 17, he is ready. Very slight, almost nonexistant NejiSasu. A Not What You Think fiction.


** Revival of the Uchiha**

**

* * *

**

Characters: Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji.

Summary: "Neji," he spoke with a steady and serious tone, "will you help me revive my clan?" --- At age twelve, Sasuke's ambitions were to revive his clan. Now at age 17, he is finally ready to commence. Very slight, almost non-existant NejiSasu. A "Not What You Think" fiction. One shot.

Rating: T

Warning: Not edited due to malfunction in MS Word which has destroyed spell check function. Slight Out Of Character-ness.

Note: If anything disturbs you in this piece, it is your imagination. And Neji's. And you should fish your mind out of the gutter.

* * *

"Neji," he spoke with a steady and serious tone, "will you help me revive my clan?" 

At these words, the normally stoic and composed Hyuuga Neji promptly choked rather ungracefully on a mouthful of his tea, gagged, then spat out the contents. Beating his fist against his chest while gasping for breath, he turned to regard the pale Uchiha incredulously.

"W-What?" he gasped out, wide-eyed with shock.

Sasuke went on as if not noticing his turmoil.

"I know that this sounds strange… especially coming from me," here, he flushed slightly in embarassment, "but I really don't know who else to ask!" His voice was trembling with poorly supressed emotion, something that he had rarely displayed in the past eight years of his life.

Neji collected his frazzled nerves long enough to ask, "But why the hell are you asking **me**?" Sasuke's grimace showed that he too, wasn't very fond of the idea.

"I… I… I tried asking Naruto first," Neji bit back a choke, "but he just sort of _looked_ at me and yelled at me to leave him the hell alone," Sasuke paused and frowned before continuing, "Then I asked Shikamaru and he just said a 'how troublesome' and ran away. I even went as far as to ask Kiba and **Shino**, but they wouldn't help me either!" Sasuke threw his hands up in exasperation. He turned to face a gaping Neji. "You're my last resort."

Neji blinked slowly, trying to force his brain to process this information. "Wait… couldn't you have… _asked a_ **_girl_**?" Scowling, Sasuke turned away to glare at the ceiling of the coffee shop that the two were in.

"Sakura fainted; Ino shrieked and _then_ fainted; Hinata turned red and ran off; TenTen told me to ask someone else," Sasuke banged his head a few times on the table, "…I hate girls…" Neji blinked again. "Besides, they don't have enough stamina. I don't want to ask Lee… for obvious reasons…"

"I-I…" he gulped, "I don't think…"

Sasuke let out a heavy sigh and buried his face in his hands, his voice coming out slightly muffled. "I don't know what to do! I can't revive my clan by myself!" Neji blinked once again, an action that he found himself doing a lot for the past five minutes. Sasuke lifed his head slightly and peered at him with a large dark orb from between his fingers. "…You're not going to help me either, are you?"

"Probably not," Neji replied, finally getting a hold of himself. Sasuke let his head drop back into his arms.

"…knew I shoulda… asked Orochimaru…" Neji whipped around to stare at the sulking boy in alarm.

"…**_WHAT!_**" Neji wondered if he had heard right. Sasuke suddenly sat up as if he had had a revelation and stared straight at Neji with a very serious, very solemn expression.

"Neji," he articulated carefully, "If anyone asks, you haven't seen me." With those as his parting words, Sasuke left. Or would have left, if Neji had not used his lightening fast reflexes to tackle him to the ground. Sasuke growled unhappily. "Hyuuga! Get off!" He struggled fruitlessly, but Neji held his ground.

"Uchiha! I'm not going to let you do anything stupid!" he growled back. Inwardly, he cringed at the horrible mental pictures of Sasuke… and Orochimaru.

"Hyuuga, I **have** to do this! I **need** to! I have to revive my clan and I refuse to wait any longer! If he is the only person that can and will help me, then so be it! I've no other choice!"

"Then I'll help you, dammit!" Neji snarled, partially upon impulse, and partially because he would have done anything to rid himself of the horrible OroSasu images. Sasuke immediately stopped struggling and stared at Neji's flushed face that was now inches from his own.

"…really?" he spoke breathlessly in a tiny, hopeful voice. "You'll… you'll really help me?" Neji blanched, realizing what he had gotten himself into and what this entailed. But it was too late for him to back out now.

He gulped, blinked, and gulped again, feeling confused and claustrophobic, averted his eyes and nodded once. He glanced down to see the dark-eyed boy's reaction and was taken aback by how… _happy_ he looked.

"…thank you so much," his voice was almost a whisper. He then gently pryed the still form of the Hyuuga off him and pulled himself up onto his feet and signaled for the elder genius to follow him.

"Wait," demanded Neji, "where are we going?" Sasuke stared at him as if the answer was obvious.

"You agreed, so you're going to help me revive me clan." He answered slowly, glancing at Neji and frowning, seeming to have regained his lost composure.

Neji wasn't so lucky. "…NOW!" the Byakugan user exclaimed, horrified. Sasuke looked exasperated.

"Yes. Now."

"B-But don't you think that you're taking things a little too fast?" he stammered, for a few moments resembling his trembling cousin. Sasuke shook his head.

"I know exactly what I'm doing! I was practicing for months!"

"**_MONTHS_**!" Neji choked, turning paler than what is deemed normal and healthy.

"Yes. Now let's go." With that, Sasuke grabbed his sleeve and dragged him out of the coffee shop, leaving behind two unfinished mugs of tea and a roomful of incredulous stares and a stunned silence.

…

Lee blinked.

Gai blinked.

"OH MY GOD!"

…

…

…

Meanwhile…

Neji was alarmed to find that Sasuke was leading him towards the former glorious Uchiha compound. He hoped that he could talk Sasuke into reconsidering. Besides, he had no idea what the avenger was thinking. He knew he was slightly feminine, but this is ridiculous.

"We're here." Sasuke's smooth voice cut through his thoughts. Neji looked up and froze.

"Sasuke…"

"Yes?"

"We're… at…"

"A what?"

"We're … at a … _cemetery_!"

"Yes."

"Why are we at a cemetery?"

Sasuke sighed. "Because this is the best place for this."

"What!" Neji wondered if Sasuke was dropped on his head as a small child, or just what the heck did Itachi do to him. Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"I don't see why you're so preturbed about this. I know you've never done this before, but it's a simple concept to grasp. Just follow my instructions and everything will be fine."

Neji debated whether or not to run.

Sasuke on the other hand, began to set various strange items around the graveyard as well as scribbling down strange inscriptions. After a while, he motioned for Neji to come over which he did.

Sasuke surveyed the taller boy's form before reaching a conclusion.

"Neji, you need to take off your shirt."

"What! _Why!"_ The Hyuuga was outraged. He wasn't going to take much more of this.

Sasuke sighed. "Don't be like that. How else can I complete your portion of the seal!"

Wait… what? Neji was dumbfounded. "What seal?" he asked, annoyed. Sasuke sighed.

"I guess I owe you an explanation, at least," Sasuke began, ignoring Neji's heated glare, "I've been experimenting with a new jutsu for the past months. It's a-a special jutsu… it allows me to … reanimate the dead." Neji certainly didn't expect this.

"…so you mean…" he paused, trying to think of the right words, "you were trying to revive your clan. As in ones that died… and not as in creating new spawns?" he clarified.

Sasuke gave him an impatient nod. "Yes. I said that I wanted to bring the Uchiha clan back to its former glory."

"So when you were asking me… you didn't mean… that..."

Sasuke blinked. He narrowed his dark orbs and gazed at the white-eyed boy skeptically. "Mean what?

"You wanted help with your jutsu," Neji stated bluntly, just in case.

"Yes." Sasuke confirmed. He proceeded with his preparations, but paused when a thought struck him. "What did you think I meant?"

"Nevermind," said Neji.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Who would have thought… Neji and Sasuke? NEJI and SASUKE… of all people!" gasped Lee.

Gai cried manly tears.

* * *

Owari da. 

A/N Geez, when Sasuke said that he wanted to revive his clan, everyone automatically assumed the worst.


End file.
